A particular problem in the personal care industry is the effect of hair care on synthetically colored or dyed hair, also simply referred to as “colored hair.” With each wash, hair color is stripped away. Other products can have similar effects. Yet, hygiene and styling may demand frequent washings or other treatments which also increase the number of times that color must be applied. This is both costly and can be damaging to the hair.